


I dream my painting and I paint my dream

by 1toomany



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gallavich Week 2, M/M, Mickey painted a little something for his boyfriend, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1toomany/pseuds/1toomany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian keeps waking up in the middle of the night and notices that Mickey´s side of the bed is empty. He doesn´t know Mickey is preparing a surprise for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I dream my painting and I paint my dream

**Author's Note:**

> Title by "Quotes by Van Gogh"

It wasn't the first time Ian woke up in the middle of the night only to find Mickey's side of the bed empty. It was actually the fourth time in the last ten days.

First time Ian thought Mickey had to use the bathroom, so he didn't make anything of it.

Second time he woke up and heard silent mumbling coming from the living room and was about to go check it out when Mickey entered the bedroom saying he must have eaten something bad 'cause he spent an hour hunched over a toilete throwing up .

Third time Ian found Mickey coming from the spare room, fidling with something in his hands and when Ian approached him he blamed it on the sleepwalking.

But by the fourth time Ian was seriously beginning to feel pissed at his boyfriend. Mickey was sitting at the table, smoking what would be his fifth cigarette (Ian knows because there were four buts in the ashtray and he emptied it before going to sleep ) with a worrying look on his face.

"Hey, what are you doing here? It´s 3:30 a.m." Ian mumbled rubbing sleep from his eyes as he sat himself next to Mickey.

"´S nothing, just couldn´t sleep," he stubbed one cigarette, immediately lighting another. Ian walked up behind him and let his hands trail down his boyfriend´s chest.

"Want me to help you with that? Maybe I could make it go away, whatever is going through that pretty little head of yours? "  he gave him soft pecks to the neck and sliped his hand further more down into his boxers. But Mickey stoped him, unwrapping himself from Ian´s grip.

"Nah, not in the mood, maybe later, k?" he got up and slightly rubbed Ian´s shoulder before going to the kitchen.

There was definitely something wrong with the way Mickey was acting, Ian thought. In 2 years prior to his coming out and almost five years since they have officially become a couple, Mickey never turned down sex. Never. Not even when he was so tired he could barely walk, or even when he was so sick he would sneeze every couple of seconds as Ian would slam into him. So this was something to be concerned about.

Seeing he wasn´t about to change his mind, Ian returned to the bedroom hoping Mickey would tell him himself is something was bothering him.

Next night and the night after that Mickey was out of the bed again. But this time Ian was furious and just couldn´t let things be anymore. He decided to confront Mickey. He found him leaned against the kitchen counter sipping a beer with the same worrying look over his face. Seeing Ian, he tensed , holding a bottle a bit tighter.

"Are you fucking someone else?"  To say Mickey was surprised with Ian´s question would be an understatement. He caughed up every drop of beer he had in his mouth almost choking on it  and dropped the bottle  on the floor making it spill all over the tiles and break into million pieces.

"What the fuck?!"

"Well, are you? Cause I can´t find any other way to explain your behaviour in the last 10 days. And if you are, just let me know so I don´t make a laughing stock out of myself when you decide to dump me two days before my fucking birthday!"

"You really asking me that? After everything? Man, you´re dumber that I thought, Gallagher"

"Well what is it then? You´ve been acting weird all week, getting up in the midlde of the night to smoke and drink beer, you turned down sex. Face it Mickey, when have you ever turned down sex before, huh? So you wanna tell me what´s going on or am I gonna continue to think you stoped to care?"

"Shit... come here... you´re such a goddamn dramma queen, man. How could you ever think I would stop caring? If you think that, I guess you don´t know me that well after all."

"I´d just wished you´d talk to me, Mick.That´s what I´m here for. To help you get through whatever´s bothering you."

Mickey put his hands around his boyfriend´s waist, pressing their foreheads together.

"And stupid me here thought there ain´t nothing in you but your dick...  Go on, get back to bed, I´ll be there in a minute."

 

                                                                                                               ********

 

It was Ian´s first birthday party in their new apartment. Everyone was here, Fiona and her husband brought along their baby daughter Eva, Lip came alone, said something about Amanda having some sort of family crisis, Debbie brought Matty, much to Fiona´s disaproval, and he introduced him as  her official boyfriend now that she was almost 18 and they strted dating for real finally, Carl tagged along reluctantly (aparently little Hank , who by the way wasn´t so little any more, had something big planned for the weekend, God knows it´s probably not legal) and Liam stayed with Kev and V. Ever since the twins were born he  never left their site, V said it was because they were a little more brown than his own family. Mandy couldn´t make it either, she was pregnant and it was a high-risk pregnancy, but they spoke via skype twice already.

Fiona made Ian a cake, his favorite, chocolate strawberry, with 23 candles on the top. Debbie helped set the table for dinner and Lip and Carl moved the futniture so they would all fit without being squeezed like sardines. Mickey did his share of work, he opened  six big boxes of chips and threw it into the big bowl, which didn´t earn him anything more then an eye roll from Ian.

When dinner was over it was time for exchainging presents. Ian got the usual, socks, boxers, cd´s. Seeing that everyone else gave him something while Mickey just stood leaned against the table, Lip tried to make it interesting by asking: "So, what´d you get him? Or is it for his eyes only?"

Getting up from the table Mickey gave him an unimpressed look "Well for your information, fuckhead, I didn´t buy him anything" and seeing a tiny bit of sadness leaning on Ian´s face and before he could get more dissapointed, continued, but this time somewhat qiuetly "I´ve made him something myself". There was a colective sigh and bunch of _"what?", "no way...", "how sweet..."._

But Lip being his usual asshole self felt the need to open his big mouth again. "Yeah? What, you made him a sweater or something ´cause since when doe- ?" but before he got to finish the sentence he barely dodged one of Eva´s toys Fiona swung in his direction."What the fuck?!"

Making the most of the comotion, Mickey went to the spare room and quickly returned carrying something flat and cubic shaped wrapped in brown paper, something that looked like a painting. He handed it to Ian and gave him a quick kiss on the lips "Happy birthday, Ian."

Ian´s face was blushing and his heart quickened it´s pace but not from the kiss, but from the look on Mickey´s face. He made something for him. He actually put an effort and made something himself instead of just bying it. They were looking at eachother for what felt like forever before Debbie squealed "Ian, save that for the bedroom and open it already.". Everyone in the room followed her words but as soon as Ian unwrapped the present the room went silent. The only thing left to be heard  was Eva´s silent mumbling and the sound of everyone´s jaws droping to the floor.

***

Besides firing a gun and beating up on people (thank god that was in the past now) Mickey was good at two other things.

He was good at math, it wasn´t something he would ever admitt to anyone because "You can´t be a badass and be good at something , it just doesn´t work that way Gallagher. If you´re gona be bad, you´re gonna be bad in everything, otherwise people will find your weekness and use it against you and everything they knew about you before will hunt you down and fuck you up."

The other thing he was really good at was drawing. Ian remembers when they just started fucking, he would notice different kinds of drawings on Mickey´s wall. They were just small pieces of paper pinned to the wall or scattered around the room, usually showing blood or guns, but there were one or two drawings that caught Ian´s eye. it was a person in a dress with long black hair holding hands with two smaller persons with also thick black hair. One of them was in a skirt and the other wore trousers. Mickey never said and Ian never asked but he still thinks it was a drawing of Mickey and Mandy with their mother.

***

But this, this birthday gift was beyond everything Ian expected of his boyfriend. It was a drawing of Ian sleeping, his chest naked and his body from the waist down covered by a white thin blanket. It was so perfectly drawn that it looked more like a photography then a painting. Everything was incredible, the way Mickey drew Ian´s face, his mouth slightly open and his eyes shut, hidden behind thick ginger eyelashes. His left hand was tucked under his head revealing his biceps and ginger hairs under the armpit, while his right one was casualy placed on his stomach, his fingers spread across the perfectly taut abs and the  pinkie barely touching the belly button. His hair was ruffled the way Mickey makes it when he´s affectionate, left leg tucked under the right knee with a foot sticking from under the covers and slightly falling from the top of the bed. It was pure perfection, every freckle on his shoulders and nose, every hair on his body was so accurately shown that it left everyone in the room  speechless with their mouths open wide

. After the initial shock there was a mixture of sounds spreading across the room _"oh my god, it´s beautiful", "Mickey I didn´t know you could draw", "it´s like a masterpiece"...._

But Ian had his eyes locked with Mickey´s, who by now was so nervous  that his lower lip almost started to bleed because of the constant biting. Their eyes spoke for themselves, a train of emotions going through them, love, happiness, pride, lust.... Oblivious to everyone´s comments and questions Ian slowly walked over to Mickey and cupped his face giving him a softest kiss on the lips ever. This time Mickey didn´t even bother looking around before he wrapped his hands around his boyfriend´s waist and pressed him as close to himself as he could. No one else existed at that moment, just the two of them.

Ian pressed their foreheads together."Mick, this is... I´m... this is... it´s amazing."

"Fuck off, it ain´t that good." Mickey said shyly.

"No, it´s not... it´s fucking beautiful."

"Well it _is you_   Gallagher." 

"But when did you, I mean how? Did you take a picture of me or something?"

"No, I was just watching you sleep and drew a piece every night."

"And stupid me thought you were cheating."

"Yeah well, stupid you should now better by now."

"I love you Mick, you know that."

"Yes I fucking know that... now, I´ve got just one question for you."

"What?"

"When the fuck are they leaving? Cause if I don´t get your  di-" he was cut off by Ian´s lips pressing against his kissing him strongly and they heard Fiona say,

"OK, I guess that´s our cue to leave, c´mon guys, say goodbye.."

There was a snort comment or two comming from Lip but neither boys were paying attention to anything, they were already in their room taking their clothes off.

 

 


End file.
